As this kind of technology, there is, for example, technology as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 that changes the temperature setting of an air-conditioner having a sensor that detects room temperature, and a sensor that detects the temperature of a floor-heating radiation panel that performs floor heating based on the detected room temperature, the temperature of the floor-heating radiation panel, and data expressing the comfort characteristics of the user that are set according to the room temperature and floor temperature.